Konohagakure vs Kirigakure: Shizuka vs Shikaniku
In the bottom of the ship, twenty or thirty men and woman stood in silence. As you got further towards the room, the importance of each individual increase gradually from squad captains to fleet captains to commanders to THE commander: Shikaniku Nara who was in command of Konoha's entire first division. For several weeks, they had conquered island by island gradually forcing the Kirigakure navy back until they encountered a fleet that had been doing the same to Konoha ships. They had plundered their ships, raped their kunoichi, and taken their supplies. Upon meeting eachother, both fleets fought against one another and their ground forces partook in combat. Of course, Kirigakure prevailed on the sea, but Konoha had managed to overtake them on the ground. Regardless, the two fleets hat fought eachother to a bloody stalemate and both sides had grown tired of combat. A treaty would be conducted between both sides, and both had an idea of what they truly wanted, but neither would agree. "Sir, I say that we disguise this as a surprise att--" "I'm not going to use any tricks for this. If they betray me, then so be it. You men know what you must do," Shikaniku spoke with confidence. Draped over his flesh was a purple, v-neck shirt which revealed his broad chest and the upper portion of his abdomen which remained tucked into white, silky pants whom are also tucked into his blue boots. Completing this unique outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori with the Nara clan symbol on the back and a white lining on the inside which reads "The Shinobi of the Shadows", along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna. A rather broad decorative attire for the commander, but that is the type of man Shikaniku was: a leader. Glancing over his shoulder, Shikaniku pointed to two men and a single kunoichi in the room. "You three will come with my to the treaty," One of the commanders leaped towards Shikaniku, "But sir! You need one of us! We're powerful-" "I need you to be ready to command this fleet just in case I don't return," Shikaniku interrupted. "Anyway, let us head out now. We'll travel by a small boat to ensure they know of our arrival. Remember men, this is for Konoha." With that address, Shikaniku exited the room with the three ninja whom he had commanded to accompany him and taken a boat. The wooden canoe tumbled over the gentle waves of this land. The kunoichi broke the silence, "Sir, what do we do if something bad is too happen. Their entire fleet is on the island right?" Shikaniku remained silent for a few moments. "Well, that works better for our men. That means that we can attack them all in one place if things go south." His tone was rather calm, unshaking even in the possible threat of adversity. He was far too arrogant to fear another, nor any threat. That just wasn't him. "Alright, are you sure this is a good thing though? I mean, we are giving our lives up. It's basically suicide." The other two shinobi glanced upwards as if this conversation had finally peaked their interest. "Our duty to Konoha is to risk our lives if need be; that's the entire notion of being a shinobi. We fight until our last breath it taken from our body. That's what we'll do. We'll walk towards their army with our intentions in hand and if we die then at least we'll die honest," Shikaniku responded. "That doesn't change shit if you're dead and they're alive," one of the other shinobi spoke as he continued to push and pull the wooden stilts in the wading waves. Shikaniku turned towards him and smiled. "Then, I guess you'll just die unhappy." After that, the conversation broke to a rather unbearable silence, but each one couldn't tell whether or not they had insulted the Nara clansmen so they remained quiet. That was the best option they thought. Within several minutes, they had come upon the shores of the beach and their lie Shizuka with only a few of her men behind her just the same as Shikaniku. He stepped onto the fresh sand and smiled as he slowly approached the Hozuki woman. "You truly are beautiful, just as they say you are. Surprising to see someone of your grace running an army, don't you think?" There stood the well endowed beauty of the village hidden in the mist. Draped in a comfortable turquoise robe, --beneath which she wore nothing more than a skimpy bathing suit-- she wore a rather nonchalant expression across her face despite the surreal circumstances, almost as if the danger her people had been placed within did not even remotely effect her own well being. Running a hand through her well kept hair, she offered the incoming group of Konoha officers minimal attention, suggesting whatever it was they had to offer her, she was not at all interested. Unleashing a powerful yawn, she utilized her left hand to replicate the motions of a fan, before finally, acknowledging the existence of the outsiders. "You're definitely right," she agreed, never once imagining to find herself within such a position. "Between you and I, I'm not very cut out for this sort of thing. I'd much rather be sleeping, if anything." She was then suddenly reminded of the reason that had brought her here in the first place. Resting soundly within the chambers of her own safe keeping, Shizuka had been awoken by the pleasureful wails of her own female comrades, who were being tortured by the opposition. She became instantly jealous, realizing that the moans did not belong to her. While she had been able to sleep peacefully through the destructive festivities of war, the sounds of "love" was something Shizuka simply could not tolerate, no matter the situation, and she had departed from such chambers to indulge herself within the very same sort of privilege. Awaiting her was none another than a well assorted army that had only recently lost its initial leader, thus, leaving Shizuka in command. It was a painful task, though without question, it had become her responsibility. Because she had missed essentially the entire war, Shizuka was unaware of the exact circumstances. In her perspective, the war may have very well just begun, and as such, the faculty of a treaty was all but convincing. The war would not end, rather, it could not possibly meet its climax until she had ordered it to do so, and Shizuka was light years away from fulfilling her growing ambitions. Before all else, she would see to some sort of entertainment, whether it be in the form of battle or that of forgiving relaxation. Glancing over Shikaniku's impressive physique, --given that had was a gym rat, above all else-- Shizuka could not have been any more impressed. Touching her pink full lips, she praised the man on behalf of his appearance, returning the favor. "You aren't so bad yourself. In fact, I could kiss you.." With that, Shizuka blew a kiss towards the man, releasing a bubble that began to gently float towards him. Despite its otherwise uncharacteristic appearance, the bubble was highly corrosive; bathed in the acid of her tailed beast, it would disintegrate materialistic objects upon contact. Targeting the treaty in the hands of Shikaniku, the bubble would hold sole responsibility for prolonging a war that would have otherwise been concluded. Slowly, the bubble drifted in the breeze and Shikaniku and his guards could do nothing but admire the little sparkling thing. That was until it made contact with the paper; the paper wispily crumbled into nothing. "Acid?" Shikaniku rhetorically inquired. His guard however had no more words. They drew their kunai and swords glaring towards the orange haired princess with the rather seductive smile glued to her visage. One of the ninja took a step forward, but what met him wasn't the enemy, but the arm of his own commander. "Stand down. They haven't done any actual harm yet." "But, commander! The treaty, It'-" "I've memorized the treaty, trust me. I know everything that was on that paper word from word," Shikaniku smirk grew a bit sharper. "Plus, I'd like to communicate some more with this maiden." Shikaniku took several steps forward to close the gap just a bit, "Why'd you burn the paper, if I may ask?" Just as the beautiful maiden was about to respond to the pondering question issued by the commander of the first division, she suddenly bit her lower lip, almost as if she were trying to refrain from saying something. A hint of a blush appeared beneath both her eyes, but before there was any time to make anything of the peculiar event, a large explosion sounded in the distance. The very ship that comprised Konoha's commanding forces sank into the vast oceans of the water nation, and leaf shinobi began to fight for their lives. Almost in the same exact instance, an unprecedented amount of ninja --from both parties-- collided around Shikaniku and Shizuka, each bearing a significant hatred for one another. Yet again, the sound of war broke out within the atmosphere, and the once sandy beaches of the island soon found themselves littered with corpses. It had transformed into a vile scenery indeed, and despite the resolve of both commanding captains, no matter what sort of feelings they may now have possessed for one another, --based almost completely off first impressions alone, at that-- it would matter not; it was completely irrelevant before the idea that their nations had elected to pick off where they had left off. War was inevitable; it was almost as if the victor of this particular match-up would dictate which of the two countries would truly emerge victorious in the war. Stakes had been set high for Shikaniku and Shizuka. Without so much as a word, Shizuka turned calmly, walking without fear through the crowd. With shinobi as accomplished as them, words were unnecessary; they were able to determine one another's actions based off actions and gestures alone. With the two bound to clash, the terrain would without a doubt have been taken into consideration, as would the outcome of their comrades. By fighting before such a flood of troops, they would only be endangering what they so desperately wanted to protect --they would have to take their own battle elsewhere. Picking up her pace slightly, Shizuka trudged through the growing battlefield and began to circle the island, looking for a remote area that had been untouched by the fabrications of war. Without looking back, she pressed onward, without so much as a single doubt in her mind as to whether or not Shikaniku was following behind her. In time, she came upon yet another empty beach, with large mountains encompassing the background, their shadows staining the sand. Along the outline of the entire island was nothing but an ocean as vast as any other, it was for this very reason that Shizuka harbored such confidence, even before the presence of such a worthy opponent. Turning to face him, finally, she folded her arms beneath her massive breasts. "You cannot defeat me where there is an abundance of water." She proclaimed, before rewording her statement entirely. "Let me rephrase that. Our planet is over seventy percent water... you couldn't beat me anywhere. I'd hate to kill you, honestly. It'd be such a waste. A man of your caliber should know not to pick a fight with someone such as myself, but I suppose that is now inevitable. Tell you what, if you throw in the towel now, I'll plant a real good one on before it's all said and done." His hands rubbed against the hilt of his blade while his eyes remained glued to Shizuka’s rather curvaceous figure: “It’s such a waste for me to have to fight a beautiful woman like yourself, but I promise you that you’ll be scared. I’ll defeat you and your army, then take you as my bride.” Clenching the hilt, Shikaniku pulled the blade from its holder, and a confident smile followed. “Where there is light, shadows will always follow. The mountains in the distance provide me with all the shadow I need, your grace.” From the very bottom of his toes, Shikaniku’s shadow grew larger and larger like a circle with Shikaniku stationed in the center. Like a glass of wine that had spilled upon the table, the shadow simply continued to grow and grow overtaking the sands and the rocks: Shadow Possession! So much for home court advantage; the Nara were selfish when it came to selecting the terrain, in the sense that they essentially made every such battlefield into their own playgrounds. Shizuka's knowledge of the Nara did not extend beyond their manipulation of shadows, she just knew that if she was caught, it'd be game over --and she didn't plan on losing to the likes of Shikaniku. Dealing with the shadows for the duration of the match would truly be troublesome. She needed a way to somehow disconnect the shadow from its source, or rather, the perpetrator of the technique. She figured if he was unable to see where to direct it, it would become useless. Without weaving so much as a hand sign --as such was the woman's prowess in regards to her village's customary techniques-- she emitted a screen of mist through her mouth, all the while remaining cautious of the growing shadow. As far as she was concerned, any type of shadow was now her enemy. Because she had little to no knowledge of the Nara outside of their usual shadow possession, it would be in her best interest to be weary of every shadow, and thus, she would need to ensure that she herself did not aid in the creation of any more shadows. The mist worked to cover a large distance in a relatively short period of time. In a matter of seconds, the part of the island the two had inhabited was completely engulfed within a layer of mist, however, the rays of the sun passed directly through the thin sheet of mist, failing to create a shadow. Had the mist been any thicker, it would have resulted in the production of shadows, essentially ensuring Shizuka's defeat, however, the complexity of the mist mattered not, as through distinct principles, Shizuka disappeared from visual conception. Her entire being had seemingly ceased to exist, and by utilizing another customary technique of Kirigakure, determining her exact location was now borderline impossible, as far as relying on the five basic senses stretched. Deep within the woman's robe, something began to twitch, causing her to wail out in pleasure. Because she was constantly moving behind the safety of her cloak, her moans created an echoing effect and could be heard from various angles through the mist. In reality, however, Shizuka's being was now floating about the surrounding atmosphere. Akin to the principles of her clan's hiden, Shizuka was made of water. Her expertise in the water nature transformation allowed her to manipulate the element at will, which extended to even herself. Through this method, she had carefully lifted herself from the ground in an additional maneuver to combat the shadows lying against the ground. With her presence neglected, Shizuka could have been anywhere. Though Shizuka was a seasoned veteran on the battlefield, she had mistaken the power of her mist. Fog generated shadows and a large amount of shadows in fact; trial and error was a crucial process in the battlefield, but sometimes error could be deadly. Against people like Shikaniku and herself, errors could change the entire nature of the battlefield. Shikaniku's shadow touched the many shadows generated by the fog, his chakra weaving inbetween their intangible nature, connecting his with every shadow the fog generated. Just as her mist had taken up all of the island, his shadows followed, engulfing that half of the island in complete darkness with very little chakra expenditure his part. She had put all the pieces into place for him; for his feat he didn't need to expand his own shadow any longer. The shadows of anyone in the area would be connected to his and they too would become possessed. At the sight of this, Shikaniku simply smiled. Shizuka's stupidity seemingly led to her own downfall. With an additional puff of smoke, the mist began to thin, until her constricted figure was revealed in full. More thoroughly, her silhouette took upon the same exact form as Shikaniku, concluding that she had been caught in his web. Upon her face, however, she wore an emotionless expression, possibly in regards to the frustration of having been captured. She was unable to even speak; without direct orders from Shikaniku, all she could do was remain patient and witness a vile act of puppetry. Shikaniku's smile grew rather sly as he looked towards stared at Shizuka: "You shouldn't have crossed me..." were the only words he spoke. Taking a step, Shizuka's body followed, and then the man took another step to watch her imitate him just as she had done before. "The link truly is established." Shikaniku placed his right hand several inches in front of his chest, but for Shizuka this would be something that he didn't have; her breast. His hand clenched the rather monstrous balloon, or rather her hand clenched it, but Shikaniku could do no more than laugh at the sight of blush staining beneath her eyes. As he groped the woman, chains leaped from his shadow to grab her immobile body and slowly the she began descending into the depths of his shadow like a man trapped in quicksand. Her chakra flowed through his body, establishing a cloak of red aura that only empowered his own abilities..All he could do was laugh. Fear struck the depths of Shizuka's bulging heart. In reality, the one Shikaniku had managed to restrain was none other than her viable love interest, Samehada. To Shizuka, Samehada was everything, it was because of her trusty companion that she was able to sleep at night. It was because of him that she was knocked unconscious from an overdose of pleasure. If she lost such a close comrade, it may have very well marked her own demise. Even if she had managed to defeat this Shikaniku character, the loss of Samehada would be far too valuable; it was a risk she now began to regret almost instantly. The chakra shroud appearing around Shikaniku was evidence behind his coming into contact with her very own chakra. In simpler terms, Shizuka's chakra was unlike any others, in the sense that it was truly complex. Mixed aesthetically with the chakra of Saiken, the six tailed beast, it possessed a unique trait, the very reason behind Samehada's fierce devotion to its wielder. In the past, Samehada had been credited for switching partners based off the potency of their chakra signature. To account for this, Shizuka developed a means of ensuring her soul mate would never leave her for another being. Shikaniku would be exposed to such witchcraft in a matter of seconds. First and foremost, an infatuation plaguing the levels of obsession would corrupt the Nara's mind. Given that he had already confirmed his attraction to the woman --groping her breast only moments earlier-- his case would be more severe than any other in history. Additionally, because he was literally drowning in the chakra cloak, it would kick into gear rapidly until he became physically dependent on Shizuka's chakra. It was a drug of the highest caliber, and because it used tailed beast chakra as a catalyst, it wasn't exactly easy to fend off. The moment the aura of chakra encapsulated his being, Shikaniku could feel his love for Shizuka growing stronger by the minute. He collapsed onto his knees, forcing himself to cough to rid himself of whatever has infiltrated his body, but the problem didn't lie in a substance. The world itself began to spin as he moaned and grunted; he couldn't mold his chakra anymore. He closed his eyes to regain focus, but among the massive forest that was his brain was no longer the information that he forced himself to remember over the years: His father, his village, his clan. None of that truly matter anymore. All he could picture was the orange hair, monstrous balloons, that weird ass sword, that small beauty mark glued to the right of her lip; Shizuka was all he could picture. "W-What the fuck did you do to me?" escaped his lips over some grunts, a few moans, but more over the evident internal struggle that Shikaniku desperately fought so hard to rid himself of. The shadows dissipated from the area, releasing samehada from his hold; "I'm so sorry my queen! Please, please forgive me!" Hot in pursuit, the mist dissipated alongside the vast array of shadows. Through the waning fog, a victor seemingly stood in place, her luscious hair flowing backward as it was accompanied by a gentle breeze. Those who had been placed within the mercy of her addiction became lost causes, so it mattered not what sort of actions Shizuka took before them. It was almost as if they were asleep, whatever they perceived they would truly never remember. Thus, Shizuka opened her robe, revealing her stupendous physique. Enriched with breasts the size of melons, it was truly something worth dying for. Within seconds, Samehada broke free from Shikaniku's grasp and leaped into the woman's robe, wrapping itself around her waist. She then closed her robe thereafter, a hint of a blush escaping the sides of her face as her partner yet again began to suck on her thick and rosy flesh. "Well, that should just about do it." Shizuka announced, her hands working to fix her hair. Within her robes, Samehada reacted to a moments worth of separation by performing at an all time high; overcome by pleasure, the woman fell backward, before rolling around in the sand unable to control her sirens. In time, she stood back up, and readdressed Shikaniku. Placing her hand atop his head, she petted him like an animal. "Good, good. You will now do as I say, and that includes helping win this war. Just imagine, the each of us alone had enough power to single-handedly control the outcome of all this. With the two of us functioning on the same side," She paused, her full lips forming into a smile. "There isn't a being in the world who would be able to stop us." Those exposed to Shizuka's chakra were essentially hypnotized and under her very command. It was ironic that of all people, she had captured a Nara, seeing as though they were normally the ones pulling the strings behind such mechanics. Nonetheless, the woman pressed onward. However, instead of returning to where she had first met Shikaniku, she instead began to walk over the ocean, with the intention of crossing it and heading off to help the Mizukage in battle. "Come now, it is time for the two of us to end this war."